such a sad idea
by Evlan
Summary: je me souvenais de ce restaurant sur le bord de l'autoroute et de tout ces dieux Païens qu'il avait réduit en bouillie en moins de cinq minutes. Je repensais à ce pauvre Gabriel qui avait payé de lui avoir tenu tête au nom de l'amour qu'il lui portait et de celui qu'il entretenait pour l'espèce humaine.


**Hello tout le monde! voilà donc un petit OS, sans doute truffé de fautes, malgré mes nombreuses relectures, je m'en excuse d'avance. Voici donc un petit texte sur Supernatural, à l'origine pour ma grande (littéralement) amie Candy-M-Winchester, d'ou le Personnage de Jill, qui mis à par pour la beauté du nom n'a aucune sorte de relation avec la Jill de Resident Evil.  
><strong>**donc le voici, le voilà: Enjoy?****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Such a Sad Idea...<strong>

Jillian Valentine, nom de code : JILL. Profession ? Et bien, aussi étrange et vraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, je chasse le fantôme et autres... bizarreries... du moins, était-ce mon passe temps avant que je ne fasse la rencontre de ces deux frères. Les Winchester...

oh... vous savez, dans ce métier, peu courant je vous l'accorde, nous nous connaissons tous plus ou moins, enfin... presque. Le sort m'avait jusqu'alors préservé de cette rencontre pas si fortuite que cela. Certaines fois, il me vient presque à regretter ce liens que nous échangions à présent. Mais restons pragmatique : je ne serais très certainement jamais là si je ne les avais pas connus !

Par « là », j'entends, ici, tout de suite, ,maintenant, dans cette... délicate situation. Pour commencer, je n'en serais pas là non plus si ce... bouché de Bobby ne m'avait pas demander de tenir les deux chasseurs à l'œil. J'en serais alors encore ignorante de l'existence d'une masse conséquente de créatures contre lesquelles rien ne nous avait jamais préparés. Les anges... et, honnêtement, cette ignorance m'aurait convenue. Déjà, il y a bien trop de tensions sexuelles entre Dean et Castiel, et cela commençait et continue toujours de me taper sur le système. Mais revenons à nos démons, sans Sam et Dean je ne serais de toute façon aucunement mêlée à cette sordide affaire, enchaînée, pieds et points liés à cette connerie pardonnez mon langage si peu retenue, d'histoire de Paradis et d'Enfer, de Dieu et de Lucifer... Enchaînée, oui, vous m'avez bien lu, littéralement en réalité...

Entre nous, savez vous ce quel jour nous sommes ? Le 1er Mai, et jusqu'alors cette date ne m'évoquais rien de plus que la fête des travailleurs de le lointain pays qu'était la France. Cependant, il y a deux heures de cela de cette éreintante journée que je ne prendrais pas la peine de vous raconter car émotionnellement trop forte pour ma pauvre petite personne, j'ai d'autres préoccupations... Mais assez de suspense nous somme le jour du Sabbat... oui, le Sabbat, avec un S majuscule, s'il vous plaît... ce jour maudit ou Sorcières et autres Esprits et Démons en tout genre se réunissent pour danser autour d'un feu et offre un sacrifice vivant au Vilain... et moi qui croyais que les forces démoniaques avaient quelques ascendances françaises pour la paix royale que j'avais alors vécue jusqu'à cette année en ce jour de 1er Mai... et bien non, nos chers démons se réunissent et fond la fête, offrent de jeune femme vierge et innocente en offrande à leur maître et se noient dans une orgie sans fin... et, il semblerait bien, que cette année, « l'heureuse élue », ce soit moi. Oyez ! Oyez ! Braves Démons, je ne suis ni vierge ni innocente ! Alors remballez, je ne suis pas la bonne femme, Ciao ! Au bon plaisir !

Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas comme cela que cela marchait et les traditions n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient car Lucifer n'avait pas semblé rechigné sur ma pauvre petite tête blonde... il faut dire, comprenez le bien, je me traîne un certain curriculum vitae... JILL : amie proche des frères Winchester, Hunter à ses heures perdue (autant dire ma vie entière) et, sans vouloir paraître imbue de ma personne, permettez moi de redorer mon blason, mortellement efficace dans mon métier. Et oui ! Je fais tout péter. Sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs, je suis géniale et vous êtes tous des méchants ! Bouh !

Après donc avoir déclaré les festivités ouvertes, l'ange déchut ne s'était pas attardé bien longtemps et avait saisit ma pauvre et frêle petite personne par le bras et m'avait conduit d'un pas de chef dans une salle reculée où, bien qu'éloignés du cœur de la célébration, il nous était toujours possible d'entendre les réjouissances. Je frissonnais alors en examinant la pièce dans laquelle il m'avait traîné, quel manque d'originalité: une chambre. Lucifer me lâcha alors nonchalamment sur le seul petit lit de la pièce avant d'entreprendre de retirer lentement ses vêtements. ah... oui, c'est vrai... le Sabbat, trois jours et trois nuit de luxure, souvenez vous...

Avouons les faits, j'étais littéralement figée de peur malgré mes longues diatribes mentales et ironique, j'étais tétanisée de frayeur... je me souvenais de ce restaurant sur le bord de l'autoroute et de tout ces dieux Païens qu'il avait réduit en bouillie en moins de cinq minute. Je repensais à ce pauvre Gabriel qui avait payé de lui avoir tenu tête au nom de l'amour qu'il lui portait et de celui qu'il entretenait pour l'espèce humaine. Et si Gabriel avait été son frère, je ne représentais absolument rien à ses yeux, me tuer lui coûterait certainement moins. Et cependant que je pensais à tout cela, je ne pouvais empêcher cette curiosité malsaine à regarder le diable se déshabiller sous mes yeux. Un petit haussement de sourcil en découvrant ce torse tout en galbe, ce n'était pas de ma faute, il s'agissait d'un tic nerveux. Tout en restant dans la famille des tics nerveux, ou plutôt dans la catégorie « instincts de survit » : tenter en vain de repousser l'Enochen de mes pieds alors que celui-ci s'accroupissait au dessus de mon corps.

Ma petite lutte sembla l'amuser une ou deux minutes avant qu'il ne se lasse et ne me saisisse les deux chevilles et m'écarta les jambes, se frayant un chemin entre celles ci, les enchaînant par un enchantement autour de ses hanches dénudées, accentuant ainsi mes tremblements de peur. « ma pauvre petite hunter, susurra le diable à mon oreilles. Tu sembles frigorifié... me laisserais tu te réchauffer ? »

Je me doutais bien qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple question rhétorique et que mon avis ne compterait pas le moins du monde. « la ferme, m'entendis-je grincer en tentant vainement de me défaire de mes liens imaginaires.

-elle m'a dit de me taire. » répéta-t-il goguenard, enfonçant deux doigts entre mes lèvres, les descellant d'une facilité déconcertante, m'intimant par la même occasion le silence.

L'intrusion dans ma bouche était déconcertante, me faisant désagréablement saliver. Mais de tout, si je faisais abstraction de ces doigts dans ma cavité buccale de son corps nu contre moi, il m'étais plus dur de supporter cette immobilité contrainte. Cette entrave de mouvement était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant et insupportable. Je me retrouvais juste en mesure de me tortiller sous ce corps immense et massif, créant de cette façon quelques contacts involontaire et dérangeant. Je serais bien resté à me débattre si je n'avais sentie, contre mon bassin, une forme et sensation bien trop suggestive pour que je continuasse à gesticuler ainsi.

À ma soudaine gène, le sourire perfide de l'Etoile du Matin s'agrandit encore plus et colla encore plus le bas de son corps contre le miens. Lucifer me susurra alors quelques mots que je ne compris pas, sa voix empreinte des accents de la lubricité qu'il ne cherchait définitivement pas à cacher. Je lui aurais très certainement rengainer une nouvelle fois d'aller se faire voir si ses deux doigts dans ma bouche ne s'amusaient pas autant avec ma langue. S'apercevant que ma colère prenait de plus en plus le pas sur ma peur, les lèvres de Lucifer s'élargirent encore plus avant que son bassin ne débutasse un lancinant mouvement de vas et viens tout en venant lécher la naissance de mon cou. Pour peu je le décrirais comme tendre, si l'on oubliait que j'étais attachée à celui là et qu'il s'agissait du diable et j'espérais du fond du cœur pouvoir résister à ces trois jours de Sabbat.

Même au travers de ma couche de vêtement, je pouvais sentir, précisément, son sexe se frotter contre moi, deviner la taille et la forme de son membre... imposant... j'imaginais déjà parfaitement la douleur qui serait mienne lorsqu'il décidera que les préliminaires seront finis. Effrayant, oui, la colère n'avait fait qu'un saut en moi,laissant sans se faire répéter place à la peur la plus viscérale. Je sursautais alors en sentant sa main libre venir palper ma poitrine d'un geste brusque, me malaxant durement le seins tandis que des doigts dans ma bouches entretenaient un désagréable allé et venu dans celle-ci, manquant certaine fois de m'étouffer, créant ainsi de passagères nausées. Quand tout cela sera fini, Sam et Dean allait entendre parler de moi... et j'eux beau prier silencieusement l'aide de toutes créatures céleste, rien ne semblait vouloir mettre fin au désagréable manège de L'Enochen. J'avais beau crier le nom de Castiel dans mon esprit, mais rien ne se passait, ne répondait-il finalement vraiment qu'à Dean ?! Si au moins Gabriel avait été encore en vie, un seul appel de ma part aurait suffit, qu'importe les dangers présent... Mais mon ange gardiens était mort et je devais à présent subir les attentions obscènes de son frère et meurtrier... « allons, allons, je suis ici, donne moi un peu d'attention, »susurra le diable contre mon oreille en même temps que son sexe ne se frotta plus fort contre mon pubis m'arrachant un grognement de surprise mécontent.

Et malgré ma peur, je ressentais le désir malsain de mon corps sous les caresses certes quelques peu brutales, mais précises de Satan. Il faut dire qu'en trois milliard d'années, il avait certainement eu le temps de se perfectionner en la matière. Une fois de plus, merci les gars pour votre présence ô combien rassurante et protectrice dans les moments de doutes et de besoins... « est-il si difficile de te concentrer sur une seule et unique personne ? Gronda Lucifer en se relevant, arrêtant chacun de ses gestes, s'asseyant face à moi, passant ses jambes de chaque côtés de mes hanches. Et si son visage dépeignait un air attristé et boudeur, ses yeux eux, auraient été en mesure de glacer le plus hardant des volcans. « tu es ailleurs ma petite JILL, concentrons nous l'un sur l'autre qu'en dis tu ?

-je ne suis pas vierge, grinçais je maintenant que ses doigts ne me masturbaient plus la langue.

-les traditions, acquiesça-t-il. Ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. »

Et sur cette affirmation, autant pleine de sens qu'utile, il entreprit de déchirer mon tee-shirt, je le regardais alors faire, trop choquer pour réagir. Lorsqu'il eu terminé de me dépouiller de mon habit, je me retrouvais totalement torse nue devant lui, exposant ma poitrine à sa vue tandis qu'il me caressait le ventre s'arrêtant un moment à l'exact endroit ou mon son anti-possession se trouvait. « intéressant, souffla-t-il dessus, mais pas encore assez puissant... »

Il entreprit alors de le lécher avant de mordre violemment mes côtes droites à l'endroit du sceau, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Et tandis qu'il me susurrait des mots obscènes, il ne cessait de me titiller de sa langue cisaillée. Affreusement mal à l'aise, même terriblement honteuse, je recommençais à me tortiller de mal être sous le corps massif et imposant l'Enochen. Et le seul résultat que j'obtenais était de m'emprisonner encore plus entre ses bras et ses jambes, m'empêchant ainsi toutes retraites.

Fatigué de ma vaine lutte je me retrouvais bientôt suspendue au battant du lit et à Lucifer qui s'occupait à présent de me retirer mon jean, entendez par là qu'il fini lui aussi en plusieurs morceaux sous les coups de couteaux précis du diable. Je n'écoutais maintenant plus les remarques de celui ci, mais je crus discerner un commentaire quand à la banalité de ma culotte. « je n'avais pas prévue de me faire enlever, ni même à servir d'offrande spolier... mais si vous voulez, je ferais attention l'année prochaine, lançais je cynique...

-je ferais en sorte de te le rappeler, ricana-t-il en accordant le même sort à mon dernier vêtement que le reste de mes habits, non sans balancer quelques seconde mon boxer noir du bout des doigts. Pas trop de froufrou... souviens t'en.»

Je voulus alors disparaître entre les ressorts du vieux matelas défoncé de ce lit, me faire minuscule et m'enfoncer loin sous la terre afin d'échapper au regard transperçant de l'Enochen tandis que son attention lubrique me passait sous rayon-X. Ses doigts glacés me saisir alors sous le menton, me forçant à plonger mon regard dans ses pupilles polaires déblatérant une fois de plus des mots dénués de sens pour moi, dans la langue inconnue des anges, un petit peu comme s'il répétait une sorte d'incantation tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur ma gorges, me contractant le cou à la limite de l'inconscience avant de me lâcher, me laissant pantelante à la recherche de mon souffle, des étoiles devant les yeux. À demis assommée, je ne le sentis presque pas lorsqu'il glissa son sexe imposant en moi, sans préliminaires ni crier gare mais alors qu'il débuta ses coups de butoir, je me rendis alors pleinement compte de ce qu'il se passait. Mon cri de douleur s'étouffa dans la main que l'Etoile du Matin venait de plaquer contre ma bouche, anticipant ma réaction tout en continuant de me parler dans cet étrange dialecte, mais cette fois ci, la sournoiserie et la lubricité se mêlaient à ses étranges mots...

Ma tête ne cessait de tourner, et je n'espérais que le moment ou je sombrerais dans l'inconscience libératrice mais je me doutais que Lucifer ne m'accorderait pas le luxe de l'ignorer dans le sommeil. J'ignorais de quelle manière il s'y prenait mais chaque fois que je manquais de sombrer, une petite décharge inconsciente me forçait à rester bien éveillée, m'obligeant à subir la douleur de l'acte et la violence de l'Enochen. Je m'entendis alors prier à voix haute que quelqu'un vienne me sauver, une fois qu'il eu retiré sa main de ma bouche, je m'entendais pleurer le nom de Gabriel et le suppliait de m'aider, l'accusant de mensonge quand à la protection qu'il m'avait promis il y avait de cela plusieurs années alors que je n'étais encore qu'une jeune fille.

Lorsqu' enfin, l'on m'accorda le droit de l'inconscience, je pleurais toujours comme une enfant, cherchant mon ange gardien du regard au travers de mes larmes, mais les seules pupilles que je rencontrais furent celle, froides et narquoises de Lucifer alors qu'il me détachait et se relevait. Je crus, ou bien fusse-t-il mon imagination, voir ses épaules trembler quelques secondes avant que je ne sombre totalement dans les méandres d'un sommeil sans rêves, ni mauvais ni même bienfaiteur...

« JILL, debout ! Perçait une voix au travers de mon brouillard de tristesse. Immédiatement. »

j'ouvris alors péniblement les yeux, frissonnant de douleur et de froid. Mon corps me faisait terriblement souffrir et le simple fait de respirer me meurtrissait. « et bien, t'as pris cher ! S'exclama la voix jovial de l'aîné des Winchester.

-fout lui la paix, grincha une seconde voix.

-ooh Sammy, relax... » intervint alors une troisième voix à ma droite.

Je tournais alors la tête du mieux que je le pouvais en direction de celle ci, pleurant toujours pour croiser le regard espiègle et chaleureux de mon ange gardiens avant qu'une terrible douleur ne me plie en deux et ma vision se troubla de nouveau pour que Morphée ne m'accueille une nouvelle fois.

La pair d'yeux froid et calculateur que je croisais à mon réveil m'effraya, bien que Lucifer semblait de bonne humeur, l'intensité avec laquelle il me fixait me terrorisa,comme chaque matin. La douleur ensuite, me rappelant mon enfer personnel, alors j'allais me remettre à compter les jours et m'inventer une vie pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie car il n'y avait ici, que l'Enochen et moi et celui ci semblait déterminé à me faire regretter de l'avoir jeter de nouveau dans sa cage, substituant ainsi ma place à celle de Sam.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me tournais afin de faire face à mon enfer personnel.

* * *

><p><strong>So? <strong>


End file.
